Mission difficile
by MV-GD
Summary: Kakashi est envoyé à la recherche de précieux documents dérobés par ses plus cruels ennemis.


Kakashi était en mission. Il devait retrouver des documents, que des ninjas venaient de dérober. Ces documents étaient vitaux pour la santé du village. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de réussir, les ennemis étaient nombreux et bien organisés. Mais il fallait qu'il essaie, sinon il y aurait des morts…

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant l'un des voleurs, le jeune aux cheveux longs. Il sauta sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin et s'apprêta à tirer. Malheureusement il fut découvert trop tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer en premier. Son ennemi lui envoya quelques shurikens, que notre gris évita sans mal. Mais il ne vit pas les kunais et en reçut un dans le bras gauche. Il sauta à terre et commença un combat de taijutsu avec son adversaire. Erreur, il l'avait sous-estimé, ce gamin était drôlement fort. En plus la blessure de son bras le gênait beaucoup. Il combattit quelques minutes et sentit qu'il perdait l'avantage. Mais son ennemi commit une erreur: il approcha le ninja copieur de trop près. Kakashi lui sauta dessus, le plaqua à terre et l'attacha solidement. Puis il le souleva et le reposa au fond de la ruelle, à l'abri des regards. Il ne fallait pas mêler de simples villageois aux missions ninjas. Puis il questionna le vaincu :

-Où sont-ils ? Où les as-tu mis ?

-Tu crois que je vais répondre ?

-Oh oui, dit-il en sortant un kunai de sa poche. Alors ?

-Je les ai donnés à quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Ca, je ne vais pas le dire. Ca gâcherait tout.

-Grrrrr

Kakashi repartit. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps avec ce jeune. Il sauta sur les toits et courut. Il découvrit tout à coups deux autres ennemis : Le blond et la fille. Le garçon donna quelque chose à son alliée. Le gris reconnut le sac, c'était celui où se trouvaient les documents. La fille s'enfuit et l'épouvantail la prit immédiatement en chasse. Mauvais calcul, il avait oublié son copain, le blond. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il créa un clone de foudre et suivit la jeune.

Ils couraient l'un derrière l'autre pendant près d'une demi-heure lorsque Kakashi sentit son clone de foudre se dissoudre. Alors comme ça le blond avait réussi à le battre ? Kuso ! Il allait de nouveau le prendre en chasse. Il perdit de vue la fille pendant une seconde, le temps de regarder en arrière au cas où l'autre gosse arrivait. Réaction stupide si l'on considère que Kakashi et l'autre se couraient après depuis une trentes minutes. Mais quand il retourna la tête la fille n'était plus devant lui. Où était-elle ? A gauche, à droite, en bas ? Il opta pour le bas et repartit en courant. Apparemment il s'était trompé. Pas de trace de son ennemie.

Puis devant lui il vit l'homme aux cicatrices. Une vraie armoire normande. Il préféra l'observer de loin, en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas les documents. Il savait qu'un combat contre ce géant ne le laisserait pas indemne. Surtout avec un bras blessé et saignant abondamment. Heureusement pour lui, le colosse ne portait pas le sac gris à bandoulière qui contenait les écrits si importants. Il continua son chemin. Il tomba bientôt sur le type bizarre dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Il s'approcha par derrière mais fut découvert rapidement. Cette fois-ci il ne fit pas dans la dentelle et prépara immédiatement un chidori.

-He bien, le ninja copieur me fait l'honneur de sa technique, le chidori ! Je suis flatté !

-Tu le seras moins lorsque je t'aurais fait taire !

-Vous n'oseriez pas, vous avez besoin de moi pour savoir où ils sont.

-TU VAS VOIR !

Le gris, énervé par l'arrogance de l'autre ninja, lui sauta dessus, bras droit en avant. L'ennemi, loin d'être surpris, sauta prestement de côté, évitant le chidori de la même façon. Mais Kakashi n'était pas stupide et effectua rapidement un kage bushin. Son clone sauta sur le ninja sans visage et le maintient au sol, un kunai sur la gorge.

-Alors, où sont-ils ?

-Je l'es ai passés à l'autre abruti là…

-Tu sais combien il y a d'abrutis dans ton équipe ?

-Celui avec la queue de cheval. C'est lui qui les a, mais il devrait bientôt les passer à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vois. Je suis obligé de te ligoter avant de partir, pour plus de sécurité.

-Faites, de toute façon j'ai remplis ma mission. On n'a plus besoin de moi.

L'ex-ambu repartit à la recherche du voleur à la queue de cheval. Il le retrouva à l'ombre d'un arbre. Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire sans problème. Kakashi l'attacha à son arbre puis lui demanda des nouvelles des documents. L'ennemi répondit qu'il venait de les passer à son chef, celui qui dirigeait toute l'opération. L'épouvantail reprit son chemin et demanda à Pakkun de retrouver la trace de la personne qu'il considérait comme le chef de la bande. Le chien n'eut aucun problème pour retrouver le chef mais cela lui prit tout de même quelques dizaines de minutes. Kakashi se prépara au combat. Il savait qu'il devrait être concentré au maximum et qu'il devrait user de toute son intelligence et de sa science du combat pour gagner. Il savait aussi que son sharingan lui serait utile et qu'il serait probablement à moitié mort de fatigue après l'affrontement, surtout aprés l'utilisation d'un chidori et d'un clone de foudre. Pakkun réapparut devant lui et le guida jusqu'à sa future cible.

Kakashi se présenta immédiatement devant son ennemi. La discrétion n'aurait pas fonctionné avec un ninja aussi fort que son nouvel adversaire.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse ces ouvrages.

-J'ai peur ! Le légendaire Kakashi Hatake veut m'affronter ! Maman Je vais mourir !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et rends-moi ces documents.

-Hors de question, viens les chercher !

-C'est si gentiment demandé…répondit Kakashi en relevant son bandeau.

Le gris entama un ninjutsu. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir les signes, son adversaire attaqua avec un coup de pied d'une force phénoménale. Kakashi fut envoyé dans un mur et sentit du sang couler d'une nouvelle blessure à la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et se releva, sauta sur le toit pour éviter un autre coup de la part du géant. Il recommença son ninjutsu et, cette fois, réussit à le terminer, mais cette effort rouvrit la blessure de son bras, et le sang se remit à couler abondamment.

-Suiton, technique du dragon aqueux !

-Oh tu crois m'avoir avec cette technique ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux.

Le colosse n'eut aucun mal à éviter le dragon une première fois, mais Kakashi lui fit changer de direction à la dernière minute et le voleur se le prit dans le bras. Il tomba à terre et Kakashi lui sauta dessus; enfin presque, le chef de la bande avait eu le temps de rouler de côté. Fait étonnant, le colosse se releva très facilement alors qu'une personne normale serait encore par terre à se tordre de douleur. Kakashi fut surpris par la résistance de son nouvel adversaire mais reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsque le géant commença un combat au taijutsu. Kakashi s'en sortait plutôt bien grâce à son sharingan, mais il commençait à fatiguer. Il sentait que son ennemi avait du mal à cause de son bras endommagé et douloureux. Kakashi aussi était dans le même cas, il commençait à avoir des vertiges à cause de sa blessure au crâne et de ses pertes de sang importantes au bras et à la tête. Tout à coup, le voleur sauta sur le toit, mais il avait mal calculé son coup. Son pied glissa et il tomba à terre. Kakashi profita de cette aubaine pour former un nouveau ninjutu.

-Suiton, technique de la grande cataracte.

Tant pis pour la discrétion, Kakashi n'avait pas d'autre moyen de terminer ce combat. La cataracte faucha son ennemi en plein vol et le précipita contre un mur. Celui-ci s'écroula et ensevelit à moitié le ninja ennemi. Kakashi tomba à genoux, épuisé, et appela son adversaire vaincu.

-Gai, je peux reprendre mes livres maintenant ?

-Ah ! Et dire qu'on avait failli réussir à retirer ces fichus trucs à couverture orange de tes mains.

-Désolé, mais c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera, rétorqua Kakashi en reprenant ses chers livres quelque peu abîmés par le combat.

-Quand même, hésita Gai, t'y as été un peu fort là Kakashi

-Je savais que tu ne me les rendrais pas si j'y mettais pas le paquet. En fait vous étiez combien en tout?

-Ben tout le monde s'y est mis, mais tu ne nous as probablement pas tous vus, chacun gardait les livres environ cinq minutes. On savait que pour survivre il valait mieux s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

-C'est vrai que tu fais peur quand tu t'y mets, dit Tsunade en arrivant.

-Vous aussi vous êtes dans le coup ? Demanda Kakashi, abasourdi.

-Eh oui, s'il y a la moindre de te débarrasser de ces bouquins je suis partante. Et puis il arrive que Gai ait de bonnes idées. Comme celle-là.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser lire tranquille ?

-Ben en tout cas, maintenant on sait que tu es bien trop obstiné et qu'on ne pourra jamais te séparer de tes petits trésors. Viens, tu es quand même en mauvais état, il faut que tu te soignes, termina Tsunade d'un air soucieux.

-Kakashi, commença Gai, je suis désolé pour tes blessures, on a un peu abusé.

-Gai, tu peux être sûr que s'il t'arrive d'avoir une autre merveilleuse idée comme celle-là, c'est moi qui vais abuser…

-Euh…je crois que je vais partir, maintenant, repose-toi bien mon cher rival ! A plus!

-Hors de question, tu viens avec nous Gai; ton bras aussi a besoin de soins, le rappela Tsunade. Et puis Kakashi et toi vous avez des choses à vous dire, je crois.

-Non...euh...je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. Au revoir, termina Gai avant de rentrer chez lui.

-Non mais quelle plaie ce type, lâcha l'épouvantail à mi-voix avant de se diriger, soutenu par Tsunade, vers l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Reviews please?<p> 


End file.
